


Missing iPods and Showering Mishaps

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Things Happen To Daniel, Crack Treated Seriously, Daniel does not have his life together, Fluff and Crack, Gyms, I'll probably continue this with some "missing scenes" chapters or something, It was supposed to be a full out crack fic but, Locker Room, M/M, Physical Therapy, Prompt Fic, Serious Injuries, Showers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training, Tumblr Prompt, from being all soldier-y overseas, sometimes things just go different than we expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel started going to SSR Gym for his physical therapy. He stayed for the attractive blond trainer named Jack. </p>
<p>Then he saw him in the locker room. </p>
<p>Or rather, heard him. </p>
<p>(AU Prompt but I won't tell you what it is until the end....it's a surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing iPods and Showering Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIVEEEEEE
> 
> It feels like it's been an eternity since I posted a fic, and it probably has been. School is stressful though...like right now I should be doing calculus but I decided to post this instead....
> 
> Yeah....
> 
> SO here we have another AU (see end notes for what the AU is but not until after you read the story, otherwise it'll ruin the surprise!)
> 
> (Also, pretty sure this is the longest fic I've posted and it was meant to be shitty crack...yeah..)
> 
> Once again, beta-ed by the lovely aliceewalicee (thanks, Jackie! You're my favorite nerd!)

•••••

After multiple reconstructive surgeries, Daniel's leg had started to look like a leg again -- even if it still didn't feel like one. That was going to take several sessions of physical therapy, according to his doctor. 

"I'm sending you to Peggy Carter at the SSR gym. From there, you can set up your appointment with her. My suggestion is no less than three sessions per week."

Daniel nodded, internally sighed, and took the various papers and pamphlets shoved his way. Long road to recovery, and he may not even have full use of his leg at the end of it all.

He tried to keep a positive outlook, but it got harder every day.

•••••

The SSR gym was far nicer than any gym Daniel had ever been in. The reception area looked more like a spa than a gym.

“The gym’s geared toward former and returning soldiers.” A girl with curly chestnut hair smirked knowingly from behind the reception desk. “It doesn’t look as fancy back with the workout equipment.”

“How did you know-“

“You’re not the first with that confused look on your face.” She smiled. “My name’s Angie, how can I help you today?"

“Uh I’m looking for ‘Peggy Carter’?” Daniel asked. “Doctor — recommended her and this gym for my PT?”

“Of course, she’s in session right now, but if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes she’ll be out soon.” 

Daniel nodded. “I don’t mind. thank you ma’am.”

Angie chuckled to herself. “I’ll never get used to you military types calling everyone ‘ma’am’ and ‘sir’.”

“Actually,” Daniel smirked, leaning on his crutch. “It’s habit from growing up in a community where everyone old enough to drive is called ‘ma’am’ and ‘sir’.” 

“Huh, remind me never to live there.” Angie replied, typing away on her computer. “What’d you say your name was, doll face?”

“Daniel Sousa.”

“Well Daniel, it’s great to meet you, I hope you end up coming here for your PT, you’re not the worst conversationalist.”

Daniel chuckled. “Thank you, _ma’am_.”

“Ooo, you’re gonna be fun, I can tell."

•••••

It had been three months since his first encounter with Angie, and after endless hours of exercises and physical therapy, Daniel had almost fully regained usage of his leg. 

He loved working with Peggy for his physical therapy — her ability to correct him in an almost militaristic fashion while never losing the sharp wit she shared with her girlfriend made for interesting sessions that usually ended in snark-fests (That Peggy rarely lost). 

Of course, Daniel didn’t mind the days Peggy wasn’t available and he had to train with her co-worker Jack Thompson. Who would mind letting a strong, slender, and muscular blonde correct their posture with warm, firm hands?

Certainly not Daniel. Especially not Daniel. Definitely not Daniel.

On more than one occasion, Daniel had left the gym without taking a shower. He preferred to not run into a naked Jack Thompson and turn into a blushing, stuttering mess.

But when did anything ever go right for Daniel Sousa?

(see: Loosing his iPod at the gym the first month there.)

•••••

It was mid-July when the plumbing in Daniel’s apartment complex failed. 

To get his mind off of it, Daniel’s sparring partner dragged him out of his apartment and to the coffee shop he owned. His sparring partner had also sustained serious injury overseas, leaving most of his arm covered with scar tissue and a few dead bundles of nerves, but didn’t let that stop him from training almost everyday at the gym.

“On the plus side,” Daniel started. “The SSR Gym is open 24-hours to cater to it’s insomniac customers.”

“And?” Bucky replied.

“ _And_ the problem is ‘Trainer Jack Thompson’ practically lives at the gym.” Daniel huffed under his breath.

Or maybe that was on the plus side…Daniel couldn’t keep track of these things.

Bucky groaned. “For godssake, just ask him out already.” 

“I am not asking him out, Bucky. I’m pretty sure the only interest he has in me is getting my leg functioning again.”

“There’s more than one way to get that leg working, Danny Boy.”

Daniel gave Bucky a pointed look. “No.”

Bucky leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee. “You know I’m right. Peggy and Angie would say the same.”

“Oh my god, why do I even talk to you.” Daniel groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Because I’m the only one who spars with you and doesn’t treat you like glass.” Bucky smirked. “And I’m the most attractive sparring partner you’ve ever dreamed of.” 

“I don’t know…I mean Steve is pretty…” Daniel gestured with his hands. “Doritio-esque.”

“What about Doritos?” Steve asked, walking up to the table Daniel and Bucky were sitting at.

“Just discussing your god-like figure, love.” Bucky smiled, pecking Steve on the cheek.

A faint blush grew on Steve’s cheeks, followed by a smirk. “Yeah, well you two have fun. Let me know if you need more coffee.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Daniel replied with a smile.

“Wait, Stevie!” Bucky called. “Need your advice.”

“Since when do you listen to me?” Steve asked with a chuckle.

“It’s for Danny Boy.”

“Ah, about Thompson?”

Daniel choked on his coffee. “Bucky!”

“What?” Bucky replied innocently.

“How many people know about Jack?” Daniel spluttered, trying to dab up the coffee that spilled on his shirt.

“Well there’s me, Steve, Peggy, Angie-“

“Krezminski.” Steve interjected.

“Yeah, Krezminski, Dooley…”

“Please stop, I honestly do not need to know.”

Steve put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Just ask him out, Daniel. He’s a nice guy, and definitely interested in you.” 

“Yeah, but do it before August 1, otherwise I lose in the betting pool.”

Daniel stood from the table, grabbing his coat. “You’re full of shit, Barnes!” He called good-naturedly.

“Thanks, Sousa! See you tomorrow!”

•••••

July 22: The Day Daniel Sousa Showered

(Or the day he learned what happens when you sneak into the locker room for a shower and you think you’re alone)

It wasn’t the first time Daniel had used the gym showers after his plumbing went out, but it was the first time Jack Thompson was in there too. Daniel had gone in, assuming no one was in the showers, and started his quickly. He was hoping he would have time to finish before someone walked in. He was too preoccupied enjoying the cool water to notice Jack starting his shower a few stalls down.

But Daniel was not so preoccupied to miss the sounds coming from Jack’s stall.

_Oh my god…_

_I don’t think I can ever face him after this..._

•••••

Two days later, it happened again.

_(I'm more than just_  
Your average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world...) 

Only this time, when Jack got out of the shower, he gave Daniel a knowing smirk and a wink.

Daniel wanted to curl up and die right there. Right in the showers

•••••

Another training session with Peggy, another trip to the showers…

_(Everybody makes mistakes,_  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout  
Everybody gets that way…) 

Oh how true it was…

•••••

It wasn’t that Jack was a _bad_ singer, per se, if anything, he had a nice voice.

But it was what he was using that voice for that had Daniel avoiding eye contact.

•••••

“Give it up, Jack.” Angie called as Jack was leaving. 

“Never.” Jack laughed.

“I think you’re gonna kill him from embarrassment.”

“That or get laid.”

“At least you have an end goal.”

•••••

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with.  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song… 

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise,_  
And we're together, it's for real, now playing…  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind…  
I see it could be amazing… 

•••••

_Tomorrow._ Daniel told himself. _Tomorrow I will ask him about the showers._

•••••

“I have to know…” Daniel murmured to Jack one day after training. “In the showers…What’s with the songs?”

“Do you not enjoy my singing, Susan?” Jack smirked.

“No, I mean, I’m not asking you to stop singing in the shower, I mean, you do what makes you happy, but…why Hannah Montana songs?”

“I love seeing you blush like just jerked off in the shower next to you.”

_Well,_ Daniel thought. _I don’t know what I expected…_

“..Alright.” He finally replied.

“And I mean honestly,” Jack started, combing his hair back with his fingers. “Getting your attention is not easy. You’re not the easiest person to flirt with.”

“So you serenaded me with middle-school-girl pop songs?”

“From your iPod, yes.” Jack replied like he was reciting the current time.

“You-” Daniel’s eyes widened. “You didn’t…”

“I had to bribe Peggy with two weeks of breakfast to snatch your iPod for me.”

Daniel’s shock fell away as he burst into laughter that got him a few strange looks from other members in the gym. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. “But that is by far the strangest plot to woo me I’ve ever experienced.”

“But..it worked?” Jack asked, hopeful, with eyebrows raised.

“I’d say you’ve earned a dinner, maybe drinks.”

Jack smiled and winked. “I’ll be in the showers if you need me.”

Daniel shook his head as he headed to the front desk where Angie and Peggy were chattering in hushed whispers. 

"Who had August 15 in the betting pool?"

"Steve." Peggy answered, forcibly hiding a smile. 

"Then drinks are on Steve tonight." Daniel smiled. 

Peggy gave Daniel a hug. "Finally, we thought you would die before you asked him out."

"No, we thought _Jack_ would die. I think everyone is tired of Hannah Montana songs at this point." Angie smirked. 

"Why is that on your iPod anyways?" Peggy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"My sister." Daniel replied. "I let her keep it while I was overseas, she downloaded the music she liked, and I haven't had the heart to take it off yet. Of course, Jack doesn't know that."

"But she chose Hannah Montana?" Peggy chuckled. 

"At least it's not One Direction."

"That gives me an idea.." Angie smiled. 

•••••

"Hey, Jack!" Angie called as Jack opened his car door. 

"What's up, Ang?"

"You'll never guess what I just learned from Daniel..."

•••••

Needless to say, Hannah Montana was no longer Jack's artist of choice in the locker room showers. 

_You're insecure,_  
Don't know what for,  
You turn heads when you walk through the door... 

**Author's Note:**

> The AU prompt:
> 
> "we work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know"
> 
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this, I had way too much fun writing it.
> 
> (Sorry for lack of pet names *cough*princess*cough*)
> 
> Catch me at --
> 
> main tumblr: www.musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com
> 
> JackDaniels: www.ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com
> 
> ^^this is where I post teasers for fics and other JackDaniels trash ;)
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr, follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc.  
> (Kudos and comments are always appreciated!)
> 
> Side note: I get warm fuzzies every time I get an email about kudos or comments....like heart about to explode from happiness, warm fuzzies....I really do appreciate all your comments and kudos, so thank you so much for them! You guys are my lil support group of happiness, so thank you for taking the time to read my fic(s) and leave feedback! Love you guys!


End file.
